


Sixth Sense

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 things Michael Garibaldi knows but can't tell himself about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



1\. Michael knows all about the rerouting of the power lines in DownBelow. If he was any good as a Security Chief, he thinks, he'd know how to stop it: how to re-cut the power, and install safeguards, and not have the station's power and water leeched away in Gray sector.

(When he figured it out, it was midway through his sleep-cycle and he stared at the ceiling for a whole minute before turning over and going back to sleep.)

2.  There's a store on the station that imports illegal Centauri alcohol, twice as strong as any Earth brew and with half the side effects.

Michael makes Zack do the inventory inspection by somehow neglecting to notice that it ever existed.

It's not that he doesn't trust himself.

It's not.

3\. Ivanova has a truly obscene amount of silk underwear, and Michael doesn't know this because he doesn't know everything about Ivanova, and Jeff, and John, and Stephen. Not in the least. Also, he always calls her 'Ivanova' and not 'Susan', and knowing that she has that much silk underwear is just asking for trouble.

4\. This doesn't happen, because of course if it happened Michael would know about it and would be obligated to put a stop to it. It's what good security chiefs do, and this definitely ranks way up there on the conspiracy meter. Still. They could all do with a break, and he's certain (almost) that Zack can handle it by himself.

(The 'almost' makes him get some cover for his shift and go and check on the damn thing himself.)

There just isn't a real reason to risk life and limb to find it, of all things, especially with everyone from Nightwatch to Psi Corps breathing down their necks. It's an even worse idea to do so without Sheridan finding out. It's asking for trouble and Michael is not real fond of asking for trouble, despite what anyone says.

Still. What's an engagement party without champagne, anyway?

And he's a good Chief of Security, and makes sure that he doesn't find out about any smuggling operation Ivanova is heading up that he might have to put a stop to.

5\. Michael knows that something is wrong. It's the instinct that has managed to drag him all the way from Syria Planetium to the station and all the empty spaces in between, and he knows that _something _is wrong. He can feel it in his bones. Ever since he got back, it's been, "Michael, what do you remember?" and "Michael, how are you?" and Sheridan came back from the_ dead_ and no one is inquiring about _his_ health, are they?

Something's very wrong. He can _feel_ it.

  
*

fin


End file.
